Hiccup and Astrid and Ruffnut
by ceecee12
Summary: In this story, Ruffnut, Hiccup and Astrid get stuck underground with Whispering Deaths following them. Ruffnut starts to spread rumors about Hiccup and Astrid and she almost broke up with Hiccup! There will be cat fights between Astrid and Ruffnut. (Ruffnut wants Hiccup to be her boyfriend). There will be A LOT of drama, and I mean A LOT! So, read the story!
1. Hiccup is tough?

**This is Part 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Astrid POV **

I woke up the next morning and rode on Stormfly to Hiccup's house. I opened the door and ran to Hiccup's room. I opened the door and saw Hiccup at this desk. When Hiccup saw me, he smiled. He came towards me and kissed me.

"Hi Hiccup" I said happily. "You want to hang out?"

"Sure" Hiccup said happily.

We left the room and walked around Berk. Then, Hiccup tapped me on the shoulder.

"I have something for you." Hiccup said happily while getting something out of his pocket. "Here"

It was so pretty! It was a necklace that said 'H + A Forever'

"Thanks Hiccup! It's so pretty." I said happily while hugging him.

I kissed him and grabbed his hand. I ran and ran miles away from the village to the place where Hiccup trained Toothless.

"Why are we here?" Hiccup asked confused.

"I thought it would be nice to relax and talk or something" I said happily while sitting down.

Hiccup sat next to me.

"Want to battle?" I asked confused.

Hiccup grinned and got up. I got up and he grabbed my hand and twisted it. I grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the ground and he pushed me off. 'Wow! After all this time, Hiccup got a little tougher!' I thought to myself. He pinned me to the ground. I kicked him off and grabbed his leg and threw him in the water. I didn't see him, until, he came out of the water and grabbed my arm and I fell in. Hiccup got out of the water and I followed him. I punched him the arm and he grabbed my waist. I kicked him and won the battle.

"Wow! You are getting tough!" I muttered

Hiccup pinned me to the ground.

"I guess I learned from the best" Hiccup said happily.

I chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed me. I forced our tongues against each other. Then, we stopped. We started laughing and we got up.

"That was fun" I said happily.

"Let's try that again sometime." Hiccup said with a grin.

I kissed his cheek and we walked home.

**Hiccup POV**

We walked to my house and I sat on my bed.

"Well, goodnight." I said happily.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked confused "Can I...can I..."

I looked at her like she was crazy. I was so confused.

She sighed and took off her shoulder armor and sat next to me. OH! I got the message.

"Sure" I said happily while getting into my bed.

Astrid got into my bed and I put the covers over us. She put her head on my chest and I put my arms around her and we went to sleep.

**Oh yeah, that real Adventure is the Next Chapter!**


	2. Danger underground

**This is Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Astrid POV**

I woke up to find myself laying in Hiccup's bed.

"Good morning" Hiccup said happily "Had a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, I did. We should do this again tonight!" I said happily.

I kissed him and we got out of bed. We went exploring. I felt like we were being followed. We stopped in the forest and sat next to a rock. We were about the kiss until we heard something in the bushes. I threw my axe.

"Hey!" The familiar voice said madly.

Then, a figure came from the bushes. It was Ruffnut! She was following us!

"Why are you following us!?" I asked madly.

"I wanted to ask Hiccup something." Ruffnut said happily "It's very important."

I looked at her like she was crazy. Hiccup was confused and Ruffnut walked towards him.

**Hiccup POV**

She walked toward me. She looked at with a 'I think you're hot' look. I looked at her with a 'What do you want' look.

"So, Hiccup..." Ruffnut muttered "Do you want to..."

Then, suddenly, the ground shook and cracked. I thought it was an earthquake. Then, the ground under Astrid fell and Astrid fell! I ran and grabbed her arm.

"Ruffnut! Help!" I yelled.

Ruffnut wasn't doing anything, she was just staring at me. Then, as I was pulling Astrid up, Ruffnut jumped on my back and we all fell. We landed and it wasn't a nice fall.

"What the hell!" Astrid said madly "Why did you do that!?"

"Cause I thought Hiccup was falling." Ruffnut said sadly.

Then, Astrid pinned Ruffnut to the ground and kept on hitting her with a stick she found. I broke up the fight.

"There is no time for fighting. We have to figure a way out of here." I said madly.

Then, we walked. Purposely, it wasn't dark. We were about at least 23 feet underground. We walked for hours. Then, we heard a sound.

"What was that?" Ruffnut asked confused.

Then, came a loud roar.

"Dragon." Astrid said madly.

Then, out of nowhere, a Whispering Death came! We ran and ran and it was following us.

"Find some light!" I yelled "That's their weakness!"

Since Astrid had her axe and their was holes the shined light, she shined it in its face and it flew away. 'We are not alone. We are stuck underground with a Whisper Death following us. All thanks to Ruffnut.' I thought. We sat down and catched our breath. Astrid and I stared at Ruffnut.

"What?" Ruffnut asked confused.

"We are stuck underground with a Whispering Death following us! All because of you!" Astrid said madly.

"Ladies. We will be alright. I have been stuck underground with my dad, so I know how we can get out of here. There is an opening around here, it will take us about 2 days to get there. For now, we have to watch our backs." I explained.

Ruffnut grinned and Astrid punched me on the arm and gave me 'I hate you, but believe you' look. We walked and walked until it got dark. Astrid and Ruffnut will sleep and I will watch and then, it will be Ruffnut's turn, then Astrid's turn.

**Astrid POV  
**

It was my turn. I sat on a rock and watched. When I looked at Hiccup, he was knocked out cold. Then, I heard a sound. I went to Hiccup and tried to wake him up. He kicked me! Then, I dropped my axe on his stomach and he woke up in pain. He grinned at me and got up.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked confused while rubbing his eyes.

We heard a roar. We woke Ruffnut up and ran. It was early so the sun was out. The Whispering Death was following us again. I shined the light on it, but it kept on coming back. Then, it vanished. I pinned Ruffnut to the ground and started hitting her with my stick. Hiccup separted us and gave me a 'Stop hitting Ruffnut' look. I went to a corner and sat there.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked confused.

"I'm always okay when you are around." Ruffnut said happily.

Hiccup's eyes went wide open. He backed up and went towards me. He hugged me and sneaked a kiss on my cheek without Ruffnut seeing. He let go of me and grinned at me. We kept on walking. We walked and walked. A couple of times, Ruffnut faked falling and hurting her ankle so maybe Hiccup would carry her. Hiccup can't hold a sword, what makes her think he can carry her?

"Hiccup. I have been underground for 2 days now. I can't take it anymore. I need to get from underground!" I yelled while shaking him.

"First of all, stop shaking me." Hiccup muttered and I let go. "And, we will be out of here in no time." Hiccup said happily.

I grinned and we followed Hiccup. As we followed Hiccup, I saw Ruffnut staring at his butt. So I went in front of her so she wouldn't look there. I saw her get mad. We walked and walked until Hiccup stopped. I looked in front of him and saw a dead-end. I slapped him in the face. He grinned at me. Then, we heard a roar. The Whispering Death came out of nowhere. Then, another came. They came after me and Ruffnut.

It took my axe and destroyed it.

"Help!" Ruffnut yelled

Hiccup looked at both of us.

**Hiccup POV**

'What do I do!' I thought to myself.


	3. Ruffnut!

**Chapter 3 Hope you enjoy!**

**Hiccup POV **

I thought and thought and saw a rock. I threw it at the one that was after Astrid. Then, it came after me. I ran to the one after Ruffnut and the 2 dragons slammed into each other. They were after me. I stood in front of the dead-end.

"Come and get me." I muttered.

They came after me and I moved out the way and they were going so fast they couldn't stop. They dug and hole and there was sunlight. The Whispering Deaths vanished. I grabbed Astrid's and Ruffnut's arm, We ran to the sunlight. We were free.

"FREEDOM!" Astrid yelled.

Astrid ran to me and kissed me. Ruffnut looked shocked.

"You guys are...dating?" Ruffnut asked confused.

Astrid stopped kissing me and pushed me to the ground.

"Yeah. Stay away from him, he is my man. I mean my guy. He is not a man." Astrid said with a grin.

"That was rude" I said with a grin.

Ruffnut got mad and pushed Astrid. They ended up in a cat fight. I was not going between them. They stopped when Astrid pinned Ruffnut to the ground. Astrid hair was messy. Astrid grinned at her and grabbed my hand and walked away.

"Wow, Astrid." I said happily.

"What?" Astrid asked confused.

"I can't believe you did that for me." Hiccup muttered. "That was awesome."

She punched me in the arm and kissed my cheek. We went to my house. It was getting late and I felt like Astrid didn't want to go home. I layed in my bed and patted the bed so she can come. She came. We went under the covers. Her head was on my chest and my arms were around her. Then, she went to sleep and I looked at Toothless, he was wicking at me. I rolled me eyes. I kissed Astrid on the head and went to sleep.

**Ruffnut POV**

I saw Hiccup and Astrid in bed together. I got mad. I thought and thought. 'I can tell everyone that Astrid slept with Hiccup! She will be so upset and think that Hiccup told everyone and she will break up with him! Then, he will be mine! YES!' I thought in my mind. I ran home and wrote letters to the tribe, to make it look like Hiccup wrote it. I put it on everyone's door and went to bed.

**Hiccup POV**

I woke up to find Astrid still asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and she woke up

"Good morning." I said happily.

Astrid leaned forward and gently kissed my lips. We got out of the bed and walked downstairs. My dad wasn't there. Once we walked outside, we saw almost half the village in front of my house.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked puzzled.

"I have no idea" I explained.

Then Snoutlout ran up to us and grinned.

"So, Hiccup. You did sleep with Astrid last night. You too must have been very busy" Snoutlout explained with a grin

Astrid and I looked at each other.

"What are you talking?" I asked confused.

Astrid backed up a little. I looked at her and she ran.

"Astrid!" I yelled.

"Wow. Ruffnut was right. She was going to be upset after that." Snoutlout explained while crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Ruffnut told the village that you slept with Astrid and had a little fun." Snoutlout explained while nudging Hiccup's arm.

I ran after Astrid and I think I saw the village following me. I found Astrid crying in the cove where I trained Toothless. I ran down there and came behind Astrid. I put my hand on her shoulder and she grabbed my hand and flipped me on my back.

"OW!" I yelled.

"YOU TOLD EVERYONE THAT I SLEPT WITH YOU?!" Astrid yelled.

"No! I never told them anything! Snoutlout told me that Ruffnut told everyone that you slept with me and we had some fun." I explained.

Astrid punched me in the stomach.

"OW!" I yelled.

Astrid looked at me holding my stomach on the ground.

"I knew it." Astrid muttered.

Astrid helping me get back on my feet and kissed my cheek. I was so confused. She grabbed my arm and ran. We ran to Ruffnut's house. She let go of my hand and broke down Ruffnu't door and ran to her room. She woke Ruffnut up with a punch in the stomach. Ruffnut opened her eyes and ran. We ran after her and into the forest. Astrid jumped on Ruffnut's back and they rolled down a hill, fighting. Astrid was winning. (I wasn't surprised) I ran down the hill. They hit a rock and stopped. They got up and started fighting again.

"STOP!" I yelled.

They stopped and looked at me.

"Why did you do that Ruffnut?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to break you guys up so I can have Hiccup!" Ruffnut explained while putting her hands on her hips.

Astrid slapped her in the face.

"Hiccup is mine! Get over it!" Astrid yelled.

Ruffnut got mad and ran. I looked at Astrid. She gently kissed me and we walked back to the village.

"What are we going to do about Ruffnut?" I asked confused.

"Wait for the rumors, go to her, beat her up and start all over again" Astrid said with a sigh.

We went to the great hall, the village was there. We explained to everyone what happened. We ate at the hall.

**Astrid POV**

As we were eating, I saw Ruffnut eating at a table near us.

"Hiccup?" I asked confused

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked puzzled while gulping down his piece of chicken.

"Now I know why every girl wants you." I explained with a grin.

"Why?" Hiccup asked confused.

'That was a stuip question to ask me' I thought to myself. I leaned forward. I put my lips next to his ear.

"It's because you are really...hot." I whispered.

I saw Hiccup's eyes go wide and he started blushing. I went back to plate and continued to eat. Hiccup was still blushing not really moving. I rolled my eyes kissed him on the cheek. He got back to realty and started eating again. We went back to his house and we sat near the fire-place. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on my head.

"Are you spending the night..." Hiccup asked confused.

"No...We have to stop that for a while until everyone forgets about it." I explained. I sat on Hiccup's legs. He looked surprised. I kissed him. I opened one eye to see him blushing. We were making out for a long half an hour. I let go. I got off Hiccup and left.

**Hiccup POV**

'Wow! Astrid is a great kisser!' I thought. I went to my room to see Toothless ready to go riding. I got on his back and flew all day until it was night. We came back home and he went to his favorite spot and went to sleep. I got into my bed and went to sleep.

**There will be more Chapters soon. Hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Outcast

**Enjoy!**

**Hiccup POV**

I woke up the next morning, and ran downstairs to find eggs and yak meat. I ate it and ran back upstairs and got on Toothless and flew to the Academy. When I got there, I only saw Astrid and Stormfly. She saw me and I got off Toothless. She kissed me and everyone else came.

"_Okay, gang. Today, we will be doing some training exercises. Today's exercise is to defend yourself when you don't have your dragon and you are with a outcast." I explained. "Who wants to vs who_?"

"_I'll vs Astrid_." Snoutlout yelled.

Astrid rolled her eyes. Everyone went to the side lines and Astrid looked like she was going to kill Snoutlout.

**Astrid POV**

I got into my attack mode. I heard Hiccup yell '_begin' _and I ran to Snoutlout and started kicking and punching him. He grabbed my leg and I twisted my leg and he feel to the ground. I put my foot on his head for a wonderful victory.

"_Nice job, Astrid!" _Hiccup said happily.

I took my foot off Snoutlout and went to the sidelines.

"_Okay. Tuff and Fishlegs, you guys are up." _Hiccup said loudly.

When Fishlegs and Tuff fought, I was shocked that Fishlegs was wining. The battle ended when Fishlegs sat on Tuff's back. That had to hurt!

"_Nice work, Fishlegs!" _Hiccup explained.

Fishlegs got off Tuff and went to the sidelines.

"_Where's Ruff?_" Fishlegs asked confused.

We looked around and didn't see Ruff anywhere.

"_I didn't see her this morning. So, I thought she went to her alone place or something._" Tuff explained.

"_Whatever. Hiccup, I'll vs you since everyone went_." I explained with a grin on my face.

Hiccup nodded and we went to the center. I kicked my foot into the air and he pushed it away. He pinned me to the ground on my stomach, he grabbed one arm and twisted it to my back and held me there. I couldn't get up! Then, I kicked him in the back and he got up. I saw him on the ground on his stomach and I jumped on his back.

"_WOW! Hiccup almost beat Astrid! But, as always, Astrid won_." Tuff explained. I got off Hiccup and walked to the sidelines. Then, Ruff came.

"_TUFF! OUR DAD HAS BEEN SENT ON MISSION TO FIND NEW DRAGON SPECIES! HE HAS BEEN GONE FOR 2 DAYS AND HAS NOT RETURNED! WE NEED TO FIND HIM_!" Ruff yelled.

Tuff's eyes went wide.

"_Don't worry Ruff, we will go find him_." Hiccup explained.

We got on our dragons and went to the great hall.

**Hiccup POV**

When we got there, I saw my dad.

"_Son! I need you and your friends to go find the 10 men I sent on a mission for discovering new dragon species_." My dad explained.

I nodded.

"_Where did they go_?" I asked.

"_To Breakneck Bog_." My dad explained.

"_AHHHH_!" Fishlegs screamed.

We all looked at Fishlegs who had a scared look on his face. We flew to Breakneck Bog and Fishlegs looked like he had seen a ghost. When we got there, we saw parts of a ship.

"_That's not good_." Astrid spoke.

"_Do you think it was those Smothering smoke breaths again_?" Fishlegs asked while trying not to show his fear.

"_There is only one way to find out_." Ruff explained while getting off her dragon and following the parts.

We followed her. Then, we heard a scream. We followed that sound to see fog surrounding one of the men from the ship! I got on Toothless and flew to the man. Toothless picked him up and the fog followed us. Everyone else threw some metal at it and it disappeared.

"_Thanks Hiccup_!" The Viking spoke happily.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Snoutlout asked confused.

"_No. All I remember is getting our ship wreaked by over 20 outcasts and we all floated out to sea. I woke up here and had been having trouble with the fog_." The Viking explained.

"_Okay, Fishlegs, take him home_." I explained.

"_With pleasure_!" Fishlegs said happily.

They left.

"_Okay, Snoutlout, Tuff and Ruff, you go to the east side of the waters to find some Vikings. Astrid and I will go to the west. Find some islands, too_. _We will meet back here if we find any other Vikings_." I explained.

They left and we left.

We searched for hours and only found 3 Viking floating on wood in the sea.

"_Come on, let's go south_." I explained.

* * *

**Ruffnut POV**

'Where is dad? He has to be here, somewhere' I thought to myself.

"_HEY! Down here_!" Someone yelled.

I looked down to see another Viking, but it wasted dad.

Snoutlout got him this time.

"_We have found 2 Vikings. None of them is Ruff"s and I dad_." Tuff explained

"_Whatever. Let's go north and look for some more Vikings_." Snoutlout explained with a grin on his face.

So we went north and found 2 more Vikings and went back to Breakneck Bog.

'We are coming dad' I said in my head over and over again.

* * *

**Astrid POV**

We found another Viking and headed back to Breakneck Bog. We saw Snoutlout, Ruff and Tuff waiting.

"_We have 9 Vikings in total. There is still one more_." I explained.

We looked at the Vikings, non of them were Ruff and Tuff's dad.

"_Where is he_?" Tuff asked confused.

"_I don't know, Ruff, Tuff, go take the Vikings home, the rest of us will go search for him_." Hiccup explained

"_NO_!" Tuff and Ruff said at the same time.

"_We are coming with you. He is our dad._" Ruff explained.

Snoutlout took the Vikings home and we went to look for their dad.

We searched for hours.

"_This makes no sense._" I said "_Where could he be_?"

Ruff gasped. Tuff pointed to something below. We looked down and saw that the Outcasts had their dad! Hiccup and Toothless went diving down and started shooting plasma blasts at them. Tuff, Ruff and I landed and tried to get their dad. Then, we saw...Alvin! He had their dad tied up, hanging over a cliff.

"If you shoot, I will drop him!" Alvin said with a smrik on his face.

"What are we going to do?!" Ruff yelled.

**Wow! In the next chapter, you will see if Ruffnut and Tuffnut get their dad back :-) **


End file.
